El Mago
by Lipurogry
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un joven mago, en plena Edad Media. Un simple reencuentro podría llevarle a un peligroso juego donde el amor, la magia y el poder son los principales protagonistas. AU


El Mago

Nota: Roxanne es Fem! Canadá y Elijah Kirkland es mi OC! Gales

Sinopsis: Arthur Kirkland es un joven mago, en plena Edad Media. Un simple reencuentro podría llevarle a un peligroso juego donde el amor, la magia y el poder son los principales protagonistas.

…

Hace muchos años, en el reino de Inglaterra, vivió un joven mago llamado Arthur Kirkland. Vivía en un campo al oeste del reino, acompañado de su hermano Elijah. El muchacho tenía un cabello rubio algo alborotado, y ojos verdes brillantes.

Una mañana, un Arthur de quince años caminaba por el amplio campo, sumamente enojado. Ya era la segunda vez en la semana que peleaba con Elijah. Ambos no estaban de acuerdo con el don de Arthur, Elijah no quería que lo usara mientras que Arthur se negaba a obedecerle.

Estaba tan enojado que no se fijo en el camino hasta que se estrello con alguien.

—¡Ay! — exclamaron ambos, cayendo en el pasto. Arthur alzo la vista y vio a una chica de cabello rubio largo y rizado y ojos azul amatista. Era muy hermosa, pensó el rubio mirándola algo atontado.

La chica se levanto, sobándose la cabeza para limpiarse su vestido azul oscuro. Clavo sus ojos azules en las esmeraldas de Kirkland.

—¡¿No puedes tener cuidado de ver por dónde vas?! — casi le grito la rubia. Curiosamente, después de mucho discutir, ambos se empezaron a tolerar, más o menos.

La muchacha era Roxanne Bonnefoy. Era una francesa que fue enviada por su padre a estudiar en un colegio de monjas, Arthur no la oía hablar sobre su familia.

La relación entre ambos era una tolerancia estable que durante los dos meses siguientes, se convirtió en una amistad. Por lo menos, hasta que Roxanne le comunico una noticia.

—Artie, me voy de Inglaterra. Mi padre me quiere de vuelta, no me preguntes porque yo tampoco lo sé— le dijo Roxanne, mirando el atardecer. El de ojos verdes la observo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal

—¿No hay nada que puedas hacer, Roxi? —le inquirió, tratando de no sonar desesperado, ella era su única amiga, que no se burlaba de las visiones de Arthur o lo humillaba.

—No, lo siento Artie. Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, algún día. Solo tenemos que esperar— y así Roxanne se despidió de Arthur.

Años pasaban y durante ese tiempo, Arthur había mejorado sus habilidades con la magia de tal forma que se había convertido en un poderoso mago, al servicio del Rey Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Pero la promesa que le había hecho a Roxanne no se había cumplido.

…

—Hermano ¿Puedes venir un momento? — llamo Elijah, en la mañana del cumpleaños número veinte de su hermano pequeño. Elijah era un hombre moreno, de complexión no muy musculosa, definitivamente no se parecía en nada a Arthur salvo por tener los mismos ojos verdes.

Pero volviendo a la historia, Elijah Kirkland había llamado a Arthur haciendo que este fuera hasta la cocina de la casa que compartían para encontrarse con la peculiar escena de un Elijah, mirándolo entre molesto y sorprendido mientras sostenía una carta, balanceándola levemente.

—Es del Rey Antonio — explico al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Arthur — uno de sus lacayos, un tal Lovino Vargas, me la acaba de entregar— El rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar al italiano, grosero y odioso que era sirviente en la casa del Rey

Arthur tomo la carta y la leyó:

"Querido Arthur,

Vengo a solicitarte que vengas a Palacio después de las diez de la mañana, tengo un tema importante para informarte.

Uno de los reyes vecinos, el Rey Francis viene de visita. Necesito hablar contigo respecto a eso,

Hasta la próxima

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Rey de Inglaterra"

El rey Antonio era un joven monarca, de la misma edad de Arthur. Antonio no era ingles, si no que él había nacido en España y se había criado allí, y apenas cumplió los dieciocho años el antiguo Rey de Inglaterra (un hombre mayor y terriblemente enfermo) lo proclamo su sucesor, al ser su sobrino y único pariente de sangre.

Arthur no sabía que pensar, el joven Rey rara vez lo llamaba a Palacio a menos que fuera un asunto serio. Y además, el español era el único que sabía sobre los poderes de Arthur, aparte de Elijah, se recordó.

Y bien ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Inquirió su hermano, al ver al rubio tan callado.

El rey quiere verme— contesto con voz apenas audible, saliendo de la cocina. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

…

Estuvo listo en unos pocos minutos, saliendo a la calle. Miro su ropa con algo de disgusto. Una camisa de lino blanco, unos pantalones negros algo gastados, unas botas de cuero negro y una capa verde bosque.

Se veían bien pero tal vez no eran las ropas ideales para la ocasión

Decidido a ignorarlo, apresuro el paso hacia la plaza. Por fortuna, su actual residencia no quedaba muy lejos del Castillo, se dijo, unos diez minutos más y ya abría llegado.

Cuando habían pasado los diez minutos, llego a las puertas del castillo.

—Soy Arthur Kirkland, el Rey me ha llamado— dijo con voz neutral a los guardias, tratando de que no detonara su cansancio o su enojo. Los hombres abrieron la puerta, sin preguntarle nada, debe ser que Antonio les aviso de su "visita" pensó para sí.

Se dirigió a la sala de audiencias (más por costumbre que por otra cosa). Esperaba encontrase con alguno de los nobles como el alemán Gilbert y su hermano Ludwig.

Pero allí no había nadie salvo el Rey sentado en el trono, con una sonrisa en sus facciones morenas.

— ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado Arthur! Siempre tan puntual— dijo a modo de saludo, mientras el rubio asentía.

—Señor... ¿Para qué me ha llamado?— le inquirió al Rey, quien de inmediato lo observo seriamente.

—El Rey Bonnefoy quiere tener una audiencia conmigo —Le informó, poniéndose de pie— te necesito a ti y a los hermanos Belischmdt para poder tener la reunión con Bonnefoy, ya que no confío en él. Dicen que va a traer alguien, un familiar suyo al parecer—

Bonnefoy…

Ese nombre provoco un extraño sentimiento de pesar e incredulidad en el pecho de Arthur.

¡No podía ser el padre de Roxanne! Debía ser una coincidencia…

—¡Gilbert! ¡Ludwig!— Exclamó el Rey al ver a entrar a los dos nobles, con sus lujosos ropajes ondeando detrás suyo. Parecían tensos —¿Cuáles son las noticias? —

—El Rey Francis ya está en las puertas del castillo— Dijo Ludwig — Pide permiso para entrar—

Antonio asintió, a lo que el rubio salió para darle el aviso al visitante.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de largo cabello rubio, ojos azules, con un pequeño rastro de barba, y con un traje sumamente costoso entro en la sala.

Arthur casi se cae de la impresión al ver a un joven muy similar, de ojos amatistas, un vestido violeta le seguía de cerca.

Era Roxanne.

…

Nota:

Esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace meses. No tendrá más de cinco o seis capítulos, pero quiero saber si les ha gustado, para poder continuar

Hasta pronto,

Samira Gry


End file.
